Circuit breakers used in switchgear systems are often built with a draw-out configuration, which allows breaker insertion or removal in a cradle assembly without disturbing power circuit connections. The draw-out breakers have a connected position in which connector fingers of the breakers are connected to respective bus connectors of bus bars, and a test position in which the connector fingers are disconnected from the bus connectors. To cover access to, and prevent inadvertent contact with, the bus connectors when the breaker is in the test position, a common shutter system has been presently utilized across a back plane of the cradle assembly. The shutter system includes sliding panels that protect all breaker phases at the same time. The shutter system further requires additional space that reduces mounting space for other switchgear components, e.g., arc-flash components, structural walls, etc. As such, the present shutter system restricts the amount of space available between the phases and does not allow installation of additional switchgear components.